


clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable

by abbeghoul



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, canon isn't gonna give me soft so i'll make it myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 23:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20496998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbeghoul/pseuds/abbeghoul
Summary: Prompt fill: JM + "You're going to bed. Now."Jon is sleep deprived and even entangled with the Lonely, Martin wants to take care of him.





	clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AsexualArchivist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsexualArchivist/gifts).

> Happy birthday, Ellie!!
> 
> title from "Sunday Morning" by Maroon 5

Martin was in his office, sipping his cold tea and changing the borders in a spreadsheet, when he heard a crash come from outside and jolted up to the door. He pulled it open and saw Jon sitting on the floor, his head in his hands, a pile of papers scattered around him. He looked up when he heard Martin’s footsteps.

When he saw who was standing on the other side of the door, his eyes widened. “Martin-”

“Jon, are you all right?” Martin asked, unable to stop himself from rushing over to gather the papers- statements, he noticed, mostly dated decades ago.

“I’m fine, I- Are _ you _ all right?” Jon’s eyes scanned Martin, as if he was taking everything in, and Martin flushed. He hated himself for it a little, that even after a year apart, even after everything they’d been through, Jon’s attention could make him turn red.

“I’m fine,” Martin lied. “I should go-”

“No, wait!” Jon said and Martin froze, half-kneeled in the middle of standing up. “_ Fuck _, Martin, I didn’t mean to- you can leave if you want.” Jon ran his hands through his hair, hands shaking, and Martin took the opportunity to really look at him while he was distracted. Jon’s eyes were almost bright red and glazed over. There were bags under his eyes larger and darker than Martin had ever seen them. And his hands weren’t just shaking from the compulsion. Martin could see his legs had a slight tremor to them too.

“Jon, I- when was the last time you slept?” He was unable to stop himself from asking, from caring more about Jon than the Big Picture. Sue him.

Jon blinked dazedly up at him. “I honestly don’t know. I think- maybe a week ago?”

“Right,” Martin nodded and leaned forward to grab Jon by the forearm. “You’re going to bed. Now.”

“What?” Jon’s eyes snapped to his. “No, I’m fine, I just tripped.”

“Because you’re literally shaking. You have to sleep, Jon,” Martin began to pull him towards the stairs down to the archives where he knew they still kept a cot.

Jon protested but he wasn’t stronger than Martin, even when he was feeling his best. “But- you heard the statement, those people- I can’t sleep. If I sleep, I dream, and then I hurt people. I’m- I’m trying to be good so I don’t traumatize anyone else.”

Martin’s heart squeezed in his chest. When he’d heard the woman’s statement about Jon, he’d been worried- about her, yes, but about what Jon was becoming. He’d hoped reaching out to Basira would have made things better, but he didn’t want Jon to destroy himself in the process. Martin cared about the people the Ceaseless Watcher terrorized, yes, but- well, he cared about Jon more. Besides, “You can’t actually stop yourself from sleeping. You’ll crash eventually, and the less sleep you have, the harder it’ll be to resist the Eye.”

Jon sagged against him, and Martin switched his grip from holding onto his arm to wrapping his arm around Jon’s waist to hold him up. _ Not now, _he chastised his fluttering heart.

“I suppose you’re right,” Jon said. “I’ve been trying not to feed on anyone new. I’ve been looking for the statements of people who are already dead, but- well, they don’t satisfy the urge in the same way. I’m burning through them, I think.”

“Sleep will help with that,” Martin hoped. They made it to the small backroom where the archive staff kept a cot. Martin had spent a long time in that cot after his apartment had been attacked by Jane Prentiss. Back then, he was living off the clothes and necessities he’d bought after leaving all of his things behind. He could see Jon had moved in. There was a duffle bag with a week’s worth of clothes and a toothbrush. There was a comb too, but judging by the state of Jon’s hair, it hadn’t been used in a while.

Martin guided Jon over to the cot and turned to help him sit, but Jon tripped over a recorder Martin hadn’t seen and pushed Martin down onto the cot, falling horizontally on top of him. Martin yelped in protest and his eyes widened even further when Jon didn’t immediately spring back. He glanced down at Jon to find he had fallen asleep during the fall, laying on Martin’s chest.

Martin’s back was against the cot and he was squished between Jon and the bed. He knew Jon was light enough that Martin could easily move him, but something stopped him. Maybe it was the slight whistle of air coming through Jon’s barely parted lips as he slept, or the way Jon’s arms had wound themselves around Martin’s side and squeezed tight. Or maybe it was the fact that this interaction was the first prolonged human contact Martin had had in almost a year. Whatever the reason, Martin couldn’t force himself to move.

He stared down at Jon and felt a smile grace his lips. He brushed a stray hair off Jon’s forehead and ran his hand down to Jon’s upper back and rested it there, moving his thumb in circles, his other hand moving to sit on Jon’s arm. Martin felt his own eyes begin to grow heavy and knew if he didn’t move soon, he wouldn’t be able to.

_ Screw it, _he thought. If Martin was really going to die in the fight against the Extinction, then he deserved one last moment with the man he loved. Tomorrow, he could isolate himself in the office again and try to pretend he wasn’t wishing every minute that he was here instead.

Martin let his eyes drift shut, and his breaths turned slower and deeper until they became soft snores.

(Martin _ does _ make it through the Extinction. So does Jon. It takes another year, but they build their way back to humanity, back to each other, and they spend endless nights asleep in each other’s arms. It’s what they deserve, after all.)

* * *

_sunday morning, rain is falling_  
_steal some covers, share some skin_  
_clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable_  
_you twist to fit the mold that I am in_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired largely by three art pieces and is basically a progression from the first to the last so thanks
> 
> [ Hannah ](https://vissercomplex.tumblr.com/post/183480137847/canon-whos-she)   
[ Hiri](https://hiridraws.tumblr.com/post/186368709823/listen-just-let-them-cuddle-its-what-they)   
[ and Mer ](https://kalgalen.tumblr.com/post/186752180513/pointysofty)


End file.
